Broken Wing
by what used to be meemee
Summary: Takeru gives a present for Hikari. One that is tangible to the hand, the other tangible only to the heart. Side-story to Yuki. [Complete]


Summary: Takeru gives a present for Hikari. One that is tangible to the hand, the other tangible only to the heart. Side-story to Yuki [Yamato + Sora]. (argh, shameless plug! XP Oh well. Read?)  
  
Author's Notes: This is waaaaaaay too overdone. Typical Takari story, too cliched, too sappy, too much fluff for my tastes. And no angst. Also, too short. Much, much too short. But I had to get this out of my system. So don't expect anything wonderful.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything. So don't sue me. Lyrics from http://home.no.net/ayumi.  
  
Side note: About 125 yen to 1 dollar.  
  
Dedicated to TheAngelofLove-Kuroi, because you told me to go ahead and do it. I hope you find this.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Broken Wing  
  
~ * ~  
  
Come here, give me your hand  
  
If you've only got  
  
one wing...  
  
Even if I only have  
  
one wing left...  
  
//Endless Sorrow  
  
//Hamasaki Ayumi  
  
~ * ~  
  
The gray clouds still lined the sky, but no snow fell. The hidden sun was slowly descending in to the west. Although the sun wasn't visible, the colors were; the reds, gold, and oranges that colored the gray clouds.  
  
He walked slowly into the direction of the hidden sun. Pressed almost lovingly to his chest was a silver-lined package that shone under the dim streetlight. His fingers flexed slightly, remembering.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Gosh you're a picky guy, Takeru," the purple haired girl complained. "How are we ever going to find a present for Hikari-chan at this rate?"  
  
The little boy that stood next to her with solemn green eyes glanced at his watch. "The mall will be closing soon, Takeru-san."  
  
Takeru's blue eyes quickly looked around. A glittering object under bright artificial lights caught his attention. "Miyako-san, we haven't been to that store," he pointed towards the glittering object.  
  
Miyako's purple eyes squinted under her glasses. "That store? Takeru-kun, that's a very expensive store. It sells thing like crystal and antiques and funny things made with shell or glass . . .  
  
But Takeru had already dragged the little boy into the store, "Let's go, Iori-kun," and ignoring his vain protests. Miyako rolled her eyes, but followed.  
  
They entered the store quietly, looking around curiously. "May I help you?" a middle-aged man appeared in front of them, smiling.  
  
"No thank you, we're just browsing," Takeru quickly replied.  
  
"Let me know if you need anything," the man nodded. Three heads bobbed stimulously.  
  
They all split off on instinct each going to what intrigued them the most. And for Takeru it was 'that.'  
  
'That' was a miniature statue of an angel, made of . . .crystal or glass he didn't know. But it sparkled. And it was beautiful. Like her, he thought fondly as he reached out to touch.  
  
"That's a pretty angel, ne?" the shopkeeper suddenly appeared again.  
  
Takeru almost fell back; he was that surprised. "What? Oh, oh yeah, it is," he paused. "How much is it?"  
  
The shopkeeper sighed, shaking his head. "It was very expensive. 6250 yen."  
  
Takeru's brow furrowed a bit. "Was?"  
  
He nodded, looking a bit sad. "Look, young man." Gingerly, and almost lovingly, the shopkeeper took the angel in his hands and turned it over, running his stout fingers over its wings. "Nobody wants it anymore."  
  
Takeru immediately saw what was wrong. One of the wings was broken. Instead of making him discouraged, he now wanted it even more. // Hikari will love it more, because she likes to fix broken things. And it'll remind her of herself. And hopefully . . .me. //  
  
"So young man do you still want it?" the deep voice of the shopkeeper brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
Takeru nodded firmly. The shopkeeper smiled. "How much?" he finally asked.  
  
The shopkeeper's thick eyebrows raised. "For this glass angel? With a broken wing? That nobody wants? I can give you 30% off." He looked at Takeru more closely. "But I like this angel. And I think you'll take good care of it. I'll give it to you for 3125 yen. Tax included."  
  
Takeru could hardly believe his ears. "O-of course I'll take it," he eagerly replied. "Thank you!"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Slowly, he came back to the present, his trail of thought still there though. Miyako had been indignant, asking why he would want to buy Hikari such a thing. And Iori too, seeing the defects and not the beauty. Well, they both agreed it was a good price, but still, it was broken.  
  
He didn't explain to them his reasons. They would probably have laughed. No, they wouldn't have, but he was a bit self-conscious. // Hikari will know. She'll understand. // She always did.  
  
He glanced forward and realized that he was nearing her apartment complex. His heartbeat quickened, as did his footsteps, in anticipation. But his mind tortured him. // What if she doesn't understand? What if she doesn't like it? What if? What if . . .? //  
  
He was now at the door of her apartment. Strange. He didn't remember climbing all those stairs. His hand moved forward automatically, and rapped sharply on the door three times.  
  
There was a sound of feet walking, and he could hear various noises that made his heart pump the more. Finally, the door opened, and there she stood, her auburn hair, evidently hastily put up, slightly rumpled, her face a bit flushed, but her eyes till the same.  
  
"Takeru-kun!" she exclaimed opening the door wider. "What a pleasant surprise!"  
  
"Can you come out for a moment?" he could feel the blood rush to his head, as he quickly said this.  
  
She cocked her head, and turned to shout, "Onii-chan, I'm going out for awhile!"  
  
He could hear Taichi's muffled voice, "With who?"  
  
"Takeru-kun!" she slipped on a large coat and slippers, closing the door after hearing her brother's "okay." She pulled her coat closer to herself as she felt the cool evening air. "It's cold, ne?" she smiled, and Takeru's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Y-yeah," he stuttered, smiling back sheepishly.  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Did you want to tell me something, Takeru- kun?" she asked, her quick eyes flitting from the glittering package to his pink face.  
  
He blinked, a little startled, but nodded. She looked expectantly at him. They had walked for a little bit on the sidewalk, and now they stopped. "Hikari-san . . ."  
  
"Hikari-chan," she amended.  
  
He smiled briefly. "Hikari-chan," he repeated. "I . . . I . . . here," he pushed the package into her hands, and turned away. "Open it."  
  
Hikari turned it around, intrigued, and pulled on the ribbon, unwrapping it slowly. She absently handed the wrapping paper to Takeru who took it quietly, waiting for her to open the box. She carefully took the lid off the box and peeled off the padding. She took in a soft gasp as she pulled out the glittering statue. Enticed, she turned it over and surveyed it with rapt attention.  
  
It was then that she noticed the sharp crack in the right wing of the beautiful seraph. Tenderly, she brushed over it with her finger. Her auburn eyes kindled, and she looked at Takeru wonderingly.  
  
"It's broken," she stated, hand still on the wing.  
  
He nodded, blushing a little, praying that she would understand.  
  
She smiled. "It's beautiful, Takeru-kun." She reached out for his hand with her free hand and pressed her fingers on his in understanding. "We can fix it, right?" And now she set the gift on the floor.  
  
He now smiled a full, real smile. "Yes."  
  
She continued, moving closer to him. "It's kind of like us, isn't it, Takeru-kun? When I have a broken wing, you're there to pick me up. I thank you for that. Being there's nothing really to believe in. And I can believe in you."  
  
He shook his head. "No, Hikari-chan, it's you who picked me up. I don't know . . .what I'd do without you. But I believe in you too. In us."  
  
She pressed her lips together tightly, her eyes slightly watery. "Takeru . . ."  
  
"Hikari . . ."  
  
She shook her head. He fell silent.  
  
For now, they were just content to be in each other's presence, basking in the other's aura, and being . . .just being.  
  
As they stood next to each other staring into each other's eyes, an angel lay, with only one good wing, forgotten. The fading light from the sunset lingered for a moment on the three figures. If one of their wings were broken, the other would surely pick it up.  
  
Hikari picked up the angel. And hand in hand they went home.  
  
~ * ~  
  
If you are left  
  
with no wings...  
  
If I have even one  
  
wing left...  
  
Together... together...  
  
//Endless Sorrow  
  
//Hamasaki Ayumi  
  
~ * ~  
  
- end -  
  
Blah. End. I know it was stupid. Like I said in the beginning, don't expect anything wonderful. ::shudders:: I wrote something fluffy. And waffy.  
  
But still, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Even if you want to tell me it sucks. XP  
  
//meemee  
  
http://kisekiyume.blogspot.com 


End file.
